Dinah and Ana
by shadow girl2
Summary: Something is wrong with Dinah but what is it and will Helena be able to help?
1. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BoP characters. (I wish I did)  
  
Summary: Dinah is acting weird. Is it because she is tired or is their something else going on in her life?  
  
A/N: I NEED FEEDBACK!!! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
New Gotham at night  
  
Helena and Dinah are doing their sweeps when they suddenly hear and alarm going off from another building. They run over and see two men running to get in their car.  
  
Helena: Dinah, I will go up top you fallow them in the truck.  
  
Dinah: K.  
  
Helena was already gone by that time. As Dinah was running back towards the truck she found herself getting light headed. She put it aside herself for now.  
  
Dinah: I have to do this.  
  
When she finally found where the guys had run to she was shocked by what she had seen.  
  
The two guys where on the ground and Huntress was coming towards her and she didn't look happy.  
  
Huntress: Where the hell have you been? I had two fight these two on my own and what we didn't see before was that on of them had a gun.  
  
Dinah: Huntress, I'm sorry.  
  
Huntress: It's too late. Where were you? What happened?  
  
Dinah: I...I umm...  
  
Huntress: Well?  
  
Dinah: I can't talk about it. Can we go back to the clock tower?  
  
Huntress: No, we're going to stay here until you tell me what the hell is going on inside that head of yours.  
  
Dinah: Not here, not now.  
  
Huntress: Yes here and yes now.  
  
Dinah: I'll tell you but can we go to No Man's Land?  
  
Huntress: Fine lets go.  
  
No Man's Land  
  
When they got the Gibson was going to come over and Dinah would have wanted him to but he saw the anger in Helena's eyes. They went to sit down.  
  
Helena: So...  
  
Dinah: Along time ago when I still lived in Missouri I had a problem. Helena: What kind of problem?  
  
Dinah: A personal problem. I will tell you later on in my little story. Any ways I was over at a friend's house and you have to know something about this friend she was in great shape and was strong. I could have sworn that she was Meta. I mean you should have seen how skinny she was. Then one time I walked in on her in the bathroom by accident and she was purging.  
  
Helena: Purging?  
  
Dinah: Making herself throw-up.  
  
Helena: Oh.  
  
Dinah: Yeah. She said it was the fastest way to get skinny.  
  
Helena: You didn't...  
  
Dinah: Make myself throw-up? No.  
  
As Dinah was telling her story the tears started to come and you could see that Helena wasn't being so harsh on her anymore.  
  
Dinah: I never made myself throw-up. I hated throwing up anytime even if I was sick. But I was doing research on the Internet and I was reading all these stories on people being Bulimic and Anorexic. And it started to get me thinking. And as I kept downing the research I started to eat less and less until I wasn't eating anything for days at a time.  
  
Helena: Didn't your foster parents notice?  
  
Dinah: They were the Redmonds they didn't notice anything beyond themselves.  
  
Helena: Are you trying to tell me that you were anorexic?  
  
Dinah: Yeah, I guess I am. But this was when I was 14. I got over it. I worked through it. I am not saying it was easy but by my 15th birthday I wasn't afraid to eat my own birthday cake.  
  
Helena: What does that have to do with now and what happened tonight?  
  
Dinah: Well, the reason that I was late was because when I was running back towards the truck I got lightheaded. I haven't gotten lightheaded since I was 14. When I first moved into the clock tower the first thing I thought to myself was that I wanted to be just like you. Then I saw how skinny you were and I...I guess you can say I went back to my old ways.  
  
Helena: Dinah that was three months ago.  
  
Dinah: I know.  
  
Helena: Are you saying that you have been starving yourself for the past three months?  
  
Dinah: I do eat. I just don't eat a lot.  
  
Helena: Dinah that's not the point! You could have no you should have told me or at least Barbara!  
  
Everyone was staring at the two of them.  
  
Dinah started to cry after hearing the words that were coming out of Helena's mouth.  
  
Helena: Dinah I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be that harsh.  
  
Dinah: Can we just get out of here I am sick of these people staring at me.  
  
Helena: Yeah, we can go back to my place.  
  
Dinah: Won't Barbara worry?  
  
Helena: I can tell her when we get to my place.  
  
Dinah: K lets go.  
  
As they got up to go Helena looked around with Huntress eyes as a warning to go back to their business. They all did.  
  
In the elevator  
  
Helena: Dinah?  
  
Dinah was still crying when she looked into Helena's eyes.  
  
Helena: Thank you for telling me.  
  
Dinah: Well you are my best friend.  
  
Helena: But you didn't have to tell me and you choose to. That means a lot to me. I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything.  
  
Dinah: I will keep that in mind.  
  
Helena: Come here.  
  
They hugged until the doors of the elevator opened.  
  
As they were hugging Dinah burrowed her head into Helena's shoulder.  
  
Dinah: Thanks for not freaking.  
  
Helena: I would never freak on you.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
That's it for now everyone. I have been reading BoP fics and I realized that there isn't on about someone and an Eating Disorder. I thought now was a perfect time.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. Never Alone

Last time on BoP...  
  
Helena: But you didn't have to tell me and you choose to. That means a lot to me. I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything.  
  
Dinah: I will keep that in mind.  
  
Helena: Come here.  
  
They hugged until the doors of the elevator opened.  
  
As they were hugging Dinah burrowed her head into Helena's shoulder.  
  
Dinah: Thanks for not freaking.  
  
Helena: I would never freak on you. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
At Helena's Apartment  
  
Helena unlocked the front door and walked in. She turned around to see Dinah standing there but not looking like she was going to be standing for much longer. Helena ran towards her to catch her.  
  
Helena: Dinah come in and sit down on the couch. Do you want some tea?  
  
Dinah: Yeah that would be great.  
  
Helena helped Dinah to the couch. And sat her down.  
  
Dinah: Thanks.  
  
Helena: No problem. You seem even more out of it then before. You want something to eat with that tea? I mean I always have pop tarts around.  
  
Dinah: Just tea for now.  
  
Helena went into the kitchen to start the tea. Dinah leaned forward and put her head in her hands.  
  
Dinah: (wispering) I can't become the old me. I won't let that happen.  
  
Helena came back into the room.  
  
Helena: Dinah you should eat something. I mean you obviously don't have much energy and you look like you are about to pass out.  
  
Dinah: Hel I'm fine.  
  
Helena: Okay that's a lie but I will let it slide for now.  
  
Dinah: Thanks.  
  
Helena could see that Dinah was trying to sort through her thoughts. Sort of like she was blaming herself and she didn't look up a lot almost like she is a shamed.  
  
Helena: You wanna talk about it? Dinah: Talk about what? The fact that I am a relapsing anorexic.  
  
Helena: Dinah don't be so hard on yourself.  
  
Dinah: Why shouldn't I be I mean I did this to myself.  
  
Helena: You may have done this to yourself but that was when you were alone.  
  
Helena sat down on the couch next to Dinah forcing her to look into her eyes.  
  
Helena: You have me now and I am going to help you get over it. Your not alone anymore, Dinah and I don't ever want you to think that you are.  
  
Dinah: I just don't know where to start or what to do, what to talk about, how I should feel.  
  
Helena: Since you already told me the beginning tell me from when you came to New Gothem. All you have to do is talk about it. And you can feel anyway you want to. I am here now kid. You don't have to worry about putting up your guard around me. I know more then anyone how much energy that takes and trust me it doesn't look like you have that much.  
  
Dinah: Thanks again Hel.  
  
Helena: And again no problem.  
  
They embrace. As they embrace Dinah accidentally connected herself and Helena and Helena could feel all of the fear and anger that Dinah was going through. Helena pulled back. Helena: Wow.  
  
Dinah: Oh Helena I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.  
  
Dinah got up and ran into Helena's room and slammed the door.  
  
That's all for now. I hope that you liked it.  
  
REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

They embrace. As they embrace Dinah accidentally connected herself and Helena and Helena could feel all of the fear and anger that Dinah was going through. Helena pulled back. Helena: Wow.  
  
Dinah: Oh Helena I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.  
  
Dinah got up and ran into Helena's room and slammed the door. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hel: Dinah please come out.  
  
Dinah was silent  
  
Hel: Dinah?  
  
She went to turn the handle which she was surprised to find unlocked. She opened the door and looked through out her room.  
  
Hel: Dinah?  
  
She looked in the bathroom and she was huddled up in the corner crying and shaking like a leaf.  
  
Hel: Oh Dinah.  
  
Helena ran back into her bedroom and grabbed the comforter from her bed and wrapped it around Dinah. She sat down next to her rubbing her arms to give her extra warmth  
  
Helena: Dinah come on we have to get you out of here.  
  
Dinah didn't respond Helena: Dinah?  
  
Helena was starting to get worried. She kneeled down in front of her and took her face in her hands.  
  
Helena: Dinah you're in shock I have to call Barbara.  
  
As Helena got up to call Barbara Dinah's hand flew up and grabbed Helena's arm.  
  
Dinah: You can't. You can't tell her what I am like. She'll hate me.  
  
Helena: I wasn't going to tell Barbara. Even if I was I know that she wouldn't hate you. If anything she would try to help you through it. And I would never tell her if you didn't want me to. This is something that is going on in your life so you should get to pick who knows and who doesn't.  
  
Dinah: Thanks, I really appreciate it.  
  
Helena: Anytime. So you want to get something to eat.  
  
Dinah: I don't know.  
  
Helena: A little something?  
  
Dinah: Sure.  
  
They went into the kitchen and got something to eat and sat down on the couch.  
  
Dinah: Well, I'm bushed I am going to go to bed. Dinah started to lay down on the couch and took the blanket off the back of it to cover up.  
  
Helena: And what do you think you are doing?  
  
Dinah: Going to bed. What does it look like?  
  
Helena: Not on this uncomfortable couch your not. Whenever I have guests even though that is not often they always get my bed and I take the couch. So go in my room and get a goodnights sleep.  
  
Dinah: I don't want to put you out. You have already done so much for me today.  
  
Helena: And that was all because I wanted to and so is this so go in there and go to sleep. You have school in the morning so I'll wake you up so you're not late. I will also call Barbara to tell her that I am bring you to school.  
  
Dinah starts to get up and head towards Helena's room but then runs back and gives her a hug.  
  
Dinah: Thanks for everything.  
  
Helena: Anytime Chica.  
  
Dinah: Chica, I like it  
  
Helena: Yea now get to bed.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
That's all for now I will right more soon now that I have a computer in my room. 


	4. Gabby

Last time on Birds of Prey.  
  
Dinah starts to get up and head towards Helena's room but then runs back and gives her a hug.  
  
Dinah: Thanks for everything.  
  
Helena: Anytime Chica.  
  
Dinah: Chica, I like it  
  
Helena: Yea now get to bed. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next morning Dinah awakes to hearing Helena talking on the phone. She is not sure whom she is talking to.  
  
Helena: Yea I'm here.Well I was just wondering if she had to go to a hospital.well what if I took care of her.I know that I can do it.I know that it will be hard, but I don't want to leave her alone.k thank you for the help.  
  
Dinah heard Helena hang up the phone and also Helena walking towards her room to check if Dinah was awake.  
  
Helena walked in her room and was surprised to see Dinah up and out of bed.  
  
Helena: Dinah what are you doing up you can still sleep for another 30 min.  
  
Dinah: Would did you tell? Helena: What?  
  
Dinah: You said you wouldn't tell anyone unless I told you that I wanted to.who did you tell?  
  
Helena: Dinah its not what you think.  
  
Dinah: Oh really please tell me what I was thinking?  
  
Helena: Dinah calm down your getting worked up over nothing I called a hotline to see what people do to get better from what you have. She said that it was best for you to go to a hospital.  
  
Dinah went from her tough stance of being pissed off to almost crying in no time.  
  
Dinah: Hel, I can't go to a hospital. I don't want to be alone. You said that I didn't have to be alone.  
  
Helena took Dinah's face in her hands  
  
Helena: And your not going to be. I am going to go to the hospital after I drop you off at school and say that I have a friend that has your problem that way I can see how they would treat you that way I can do it myself.  
  
Dinah: So your not making me go to the hospital.  
  
Helena: Of course not. Does anyone else but me know about your problem?  
  
Dinah: Gabby knows there is something wrong but she doesn't know exactly. Helena: Okay can you go get ready for school?  
  
Dinah: yea I'll be ready in a second.  
  
After a while they were on their way to school. When they got their Helena stopped Dinah before she got out of the car.  
  
Helena: Hey Dinah?  
  
Dinah: Yea?  
  
Helena: You know you can call me if you don't feel like staying at school.  
  
Dinah: What about Barbara?  
  
Helena: She is at a teachers conference for 2 weeks I called her while you were in the shower and she told me she was leaving this morning.  
  
Dinah: I am sure I can stick it out I have for 3 months I can do it for another day.  
  
Helena: But call me if you need to.  
  
Dinah: Okay I will. Oh there's Gabby I'll see ya later.  
  
Helena: Bye.  
  
Dinah walked up to Gabby.  
  
Dinah: Hey.  
  
Gabby: Oh hey girl.  
  
Dinah: I've got to tell you something can we go some where and talk.  
  
Gabby: Yea sure come on.  
  
Dinah waved to Helena and she drove off.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


End file.
